Rocky Friendship and Buried Feelings
by XoXoNiLeY2010
Summary: My shot at guessing how Joe and Demi became Jemi! Jemi one-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

My shot at guessing how Joe and Demi became Jemi! Jemi one-shot

**Toronto (Canada), October 2009**

"Joe!" Seventeen year old Demi knocked loudly on her co-star and best friend's hotel room. "Joe!" She called out, louder this time. The door opened abruptly and she was faced with a distraught looking Joe. "Hey, are you okay?" The young female's voice softened.

"What do you want?" The older male grumbled.

She didn't wait for him to invite her in and slid inside the suite where she was met with a worrisome sight. Joe's suitcase looked like it had literally exploded and sent clothes flying in all corners of the room while piles of dishes with left over moulding food lay stacked on the kitchenette counter. The raven haired young woman scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"I thought you were sick. Not going through a Camilla break up all over again." She attempted to joke only to be glared at. "Alright, sorry." She raised her arms up in surrender.

"I'm calling the hotel staff to clean up this place." She headed towards the hotel phone only to be stopped by Joe.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She shrugged her arm out of his grasp and picked up the phone. Joe knew better than to fight her and surrendered. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping the images blurring his vision would disappear. The visions of _her_. The lively images of _her_ were haunting him. Torturing him even. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, forget the feel of _her_ lips against his. The feel of _her_ body pressed up against his. The beauty and contagiousness of _her_ smile.

"Whatever is going on you need to suck it up for a few hours. We have a scene to shoot." She told him bluntly as she set down the receiver. "Now get dressed." She bent over to pick up a clean pair of jeans and her favourite t-shirt. The very one she had borrowed so many times from him, claiming she couldn't sleep without his black Metro Station t-shirt. But of course, that had been her excuse all along to wear anything that belonged to him. Anything that smelled like him. Of course, the fact that he was pissed that her ex-boyfriend was part of the said band was just an added bonus. She found his 'protectiveness' quite alluring and tended to use it to her advantage.

"No." Joe tugged at his hair in frustration. "I'm not shooting today." Demi's eyes narrowed and she angrily threw his clothes at him.

"Stop being a selfish bastard, will you? I know you're tired and 'sick' but unlike you, I don't have my whole family here and guess what! I miss them and I miss my friends. I want to go home. And the sooner we finish shooting, the sooner we can do that."

"Your friends are here."

"Who? _You_?" She sneered. "You're a poor excuse of a friend right now, Gray." The female hissed and the male shrugged his shoulders. "Friends talk to each other. All you've done is shut me out for the past month!"

"Well unlike you, I can't pretend anymore, okay?" The older male's temper flared.

"What are you talking about?" Demi arched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with."

"Joe-"

"Let's go." His voice was stern and the bubbly actress took it as her cue to stop arguing. She couldn't help the eye roll as she realised just how much of a diva he had become in the past few days and her curiosity was pricked. Whatever had brought on his whole self-pity act?

.................

**Camp Rock Set, a few hours later**

"Mitchie!" Shane Gray ran down the path leading to the lake and only stopped once he had reached the shy brunette sitting on the wooden dock.

"Shane." She acknowledged him wearily. "Can I help you?"

"Hey, what's wrong?" His legs fell over the wooden dock as he settled down beside her, legs swinging above the deep blue water.

"I get it, Shane. I was the big breakout talent last year but this year I'm too washed up to even be bothered by your games." She laughed humourlessly. "Weren't you the one who was nicknamed the cocky, washed up rockstar last year?" Shane chose to ignore her last comment.

"What are you talking about?" The earnest confusion in his voice made Mitchie turn her head to get a good look at him.

"I heard you talking to Brown, okay?" She scoffed. "I heard you telling him you didn't think we could win the dance battle against the other camp."

"Mitch-"

"Don't even try to deny it." She gritted her teeth together. "I don't even know why I'm surprised. It's not like it's something you wouldn't do." Oops. She might have just gotten a little sidetracked and gotten herself mixed up with her fictional character.

"Cut!" The director yelled. He was obviously displeased with his two main actors' performances and muttered curses under his breath. "Whatever it is that's going on between the two of you, I want it solved. NOW!" He glowered. "Shooting of this scene will be postponed to tomorrow. Last chance, kids." He told them sternly and both 'culprits' nodded guiltily.

"It was my turn to talk! You just had to fuck up, didn't you?" Joe cursed loudly and received a warning look from his co-star. She bit her lip to contain herself and walked towards an empty cabin where, she decided, they were going to resolve their differences once and for all. She opened the door and motioned for him to go inside.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Joseph?" The female slammed the door as soon as they had entered the cabin. "I've put up with your mood swings for long enough without an explanation so now spill. What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You.?" She asked through gritted teeth. Her eyes were blazing and Joe was distressed to feel his walls crumbling down, little by little, under the feisty brunette's intense gaze.

"I can't do this, okay?" He threw his arms up in the air and then settled them on his hips. His gaze locked on the lake visible through the window and his jaw tensed.

"Do what?" Demi's annoyance was palpable but Joe's emotionless expression didn't waver.

"I'm sorry, okay? Can we just forget all of this happened?" Demi almost gave in at the sight of his saddened, preoccupied features. _Almost._

"I'm your best friend... I thought we didn't hide things from each other."

"Yeah well some things are better off hidden."

"Joe." She warned sternly.

"I can't, Demi. You don't get it!"

"No, I don't get it! Because you won't talk to me!" She was beyond exasperated and that's exactly what her body gestures told her partner in that moment.

"I can't talk to you!" He shouted back at her and he instantly regretted raising his voice at her. Demi was determined not to show just how much that sentence had sliced through her heart and coldly replied:

"You know what? I'm done. I've tried so hard with you but you took it one step too far. You can't play with people's hearts, Joseph!" Her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back as rapidly as they came. "I'm done." She repeated before turning around and heading towards the front door.

He didn't know what possessed him in that moment when his hands took a hold of her shoulders and spun her around. His eyes landed on hers and both gasped at the burning passion seen in the two sets of brown orbs. Joe gently pushed her against the door and leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

He was desperate.

She was surprised.

She revelled in the taste of his lips and was taken to another world when his tongue swept across her bottom lip and their tongues mated for the first time.

The kiss grew more passionate.

Hungry, even.

Full of passion.

Lust? No. _Love_.

And that's what she felt as she melted against his strong frame, her arms hooking around his neck for support. She gained confidence and pulled herself closer to him, pressing her body firmly against his as he squirmed under her touch. They gasped for air as they parted, both unable to fully comprehend what had just happened.

"What-" Her cheeks flushed under his darkened eyes. "What was that?" She asked almost shyly.

She kept her hold around his neck to keep herself standing and his hands never moved from her lower waist. Instead of pulling away, he dipped his head once again and gently nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship." He whispered with difficulty. "That's why I couldn't tell you..."

"You might as well spill now that you did ruin our friendship." Her sly grin eased served to soothe his nerves. "Because if you think you're done giving me those" She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth and pulled away before he could react "you've got another thing coming."

Her teasing gave him the courage to speak up about his deeply buried feelings. The very ones that had resurfaced the second their lips had connected for their first kiss as Shane and Mitchie. The same kiss that had instilled doubt in both young people's hearts about the nature of their feelings for each other.

"I- You're not _just_ my best friend, Dem." He took a deep breath as the brunette let out a strangled laugh.

"Is this your way of asking me to be your friend with benefits?" Her eyes narrowed and the young man known as a heartbreaker flushed under her teasing. "Go on." She whispered, kindly encouraging him to be honest with her. Their bodies remained close as he spoke and she fought the urge to kiss him again. Instead, she focused on what he was saying and ignored – with great difficulty- the way his hot breath tickled her skin every time he spoke.

"I don't know when it all started... I don't know when it was that I started missing you so much. Or that I started wanting you to myself. I don't know when I started becoming jealous of my own brothers because they were so close to you." He laughed at himself. "But it happened."

"I don't remember ever feeling so nervous about kissing somebody. And that was just for a movie scene..."

"I was nervous too." She admitted quietly. His eyes widened and a small smile curled the corner of his lips. "And I missed you so much when you were on tour..." She smiled. "And that day, in Toronto when we sang 'This is me'..."

"You were so goddamn beautiful." His eyes stared back into hers and she felt her knees go weak. Never had she seen the smooth, heartthrob Joe Gray look so distraught by his feelings for a woman. And that woman was her. Her insides twisted and she stood on her toes to touch her lips to his inviting ones. He lowered his head to deepen the kiss and his fingers clutched her waist to bring her closer to him.

"Was that the first time you wore such a short skirt?" His eyebrows arched teasingly and she flicked her nails against his bicep.

"Jerk." She blushed.

"So can you tell me?" He spoke on a more serious note. "Do you feel a little bit the same way?"

"I feel very much the same way." She responded with her usual confidence and he was the one that was left speechless by the acknowledgement of her feelings for him. "I want to be with you, Joe." She told him seriously and he was overwhelmed with happiness. His heart beat sped up and he scooped her up into a bone crushing hug. He lifted her off the ground and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I want to be with you too." He breathed out before connecting their lips once again.

**Your thoughts? :P**


End file.
